Blowing Up Butterflies
by 41 Books of Me
Summary: If all nights could end like this, then she didn't mind waking up in the middle of the night for the rest of her life.


Hey it's me. How's everyone doing? Answer in the reviews please. Well I'm doing fine and just wanted to figure out a story with a random title I thought up. Please review. PS Naruto knows who his parents are.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Blowing Up Butterflies

It was a strange day for Naruto. He had seen five butterflies explode and a rainbow crumble. He took it as a bad sign. Especially the rainbow part. How do you make a rainbow crumble? It's light for crying out loud. He just decided to go with it even if his instincts told him to run for the hills.

That day had been fun none the less. He had gotten to train with Sakura-chan and got to eat more ramen than ever before. He found a pearl in one of his ramen bowls. Those were all the reasons he needed to trust that today would be fine.

His mind had been wondering though. What was he going to do with the pearl? He could give it to Teuchi. Icharaku could always use the fix ups and the old man could always use the money. He could give it to Baa-chan, but she would probably spend it. He could always give it to a friend of his that was a girl for jewelry. The list could go on and on. He would just have to keep it until he found a use for it.

That was when he tripped. Now when Naruto trips, he doesn't trip normally. When Naruto trips, he always falls into something. Be it a street lamp or a person. It just happened and it always got him in trouble. The weird part was that when he fell, he was caught and nobody was yelling. Naruto looked up to see who his mysterious savior was.

"DAD?!" Naruto yelled in complete and utter shock. There he was. The fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was dressed nicely and had a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Hey there Naruto. I gotta get home. Your mother's gonna kill me if I'm late. We're gonna make you a sibling," the renowned leader laughed merrily. Naruto's face was a mask of complete and total shock and disgust.

"How could you tell me that Mom and you are gonna do it?!" Naruto yelled in a horrified voice.

"Do it? Ooooooooooooh no no no. We're going to literally make a child. I came up with a jutsu for that," Minato explained to his son.

"That's even worse! You're treating a living thing like a Mr. Potato Head!" Naruto's face looked drained of all the blood it originally had.

"No I'm not. I can't control what the little one looks like. Well I gotta go. I've got two more minutes before your mother starts wrecking the house because of my tardiness." With that, the sealer of the Kyuubi left on his way towards home.

Naruto shook his head. No way this day could actually be happening. It was to weird.

"Naruto-kun!" someone yelled from right behind Naruto's back. Naruto jumped. He slowly turned around to see Sakura.

"Oh hi Sakura-chan! I'm so happy I finally get to see someone norma-" then what Sakura called him sunk in. "Did you call me Naruto-kun?"

"Of course silly. Why wouldn't I call you Naruto-kun? You're my boyfriend." Naruto began to sob at this point.

"Why does nothing make sense anymore?!" He screamed to the heavens. He then started running around in circles. He had his eyes closed though so he ended up running smack dab into a brick wall.

Naruto sat up in bed.

"What's going on?" he asked a little dazed.

"Go back to sleep Naruto," someone murmured from beside him. Naruto looked over and saw Sakura laying in his bed with his eyes closed.

"OH SHIT I'M STILL DREAMIN-" Whack!

"Don't scream with the baby in the next room over. What's wrong with you?" That was when it came to Naruto. All his memories. He was in bed with his wife Sakura and their child, Tuina, in the next room over. He began to lay back down.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I just had a weird dream."

"It's okay Naruto. Just don't do it again."

"Only if you won't blame me if it does." Sakura smiled and let out a soft laugh after this.

"You're just asking for an ass whoopin aren't you?" she asked slyly.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Naruto groaned.

"Fine. You won't get beat up…for now." With that Sakura laid down to fall back asleep. She felt Naruto wrap his arms around her waist and she snuggled her back into his chest. If all nights could end like this, then she didn't mind waking up in the middle of the night for the rest of her life.

The End

This was one of my shorter ones, but definitely one of my best. PS mmm if you read this, then I hope you like it. I don't make Sakura look like a bitch.

~Hidden 72 Monsters


End file.
